Sabbatical
by mascaret
Summary: Mr. Kaplan makes a decision about her future.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Unrelated to any of the other Blacklist stories I have written.

 _Sabbatical_

The sun was already starting to set when he returned to the cabin.

Entering, he continued whistling and ignored her – not even bothering to look in her direction.

He snapped his fingers. Obediently, the dog went to its place beside the wood stove.

He hung up his rifle, took off his coat and laid the sack of dead rabbits on the table before finally turning to address her.

Not quite believing his eyes, his hand stole to the key still in his pocket. Reassured, he approached the cot slowly. One end of the chain was still firmly bolted to the floor. His gaze followed the length of it. The chain went towards the cot and coiled in a bunch at the edge of the bed before getting lost underneath it. He grabbed part of the chain and pulled - _hard_.

Finding no resistance, he almost lost his balance.

He didn't know how she had done it, but the clamp came out from under the bed empty and open.

He had been out for hours tracking and trapping what was to have been their dinner. She might think she had quite the head start but he would find her. He would find her and _if_ she was lucky, he would bring her back.

A pampered, city girl like her, in her well tailored clothes and her high heeled shoes - there was nothing to her. It would be full dark soon.

"She won't get far."

He had found her on death's door. He had spent weeks nursing her back to health and this was the reward he got? The first chance she got, she took off?

His rage boiled over.

He would find her and he would make her sorry.

Pulling her suit jacket out of his trunk, he put it under his dog's nose. "We're going on a hunt."

Running to the door, the dog whined and scratched to be let out. When he wasn't quick enough to get to the door, the dog let out a howl.

He wanted to howl his rage too, but he kept it in – saving it for his little runaway.

She would be sorry. When he found her, she would wish he had _never_ found her. She would wish he had allowed her to die in the woods when she first arrived.

His four legged companion had himself worked into quite the frenzy. As soon as he opened the door, the dog bolted out the door and around to the back of the cabin.

He started to follow after. He wasn't even halfway around when the dog bayed, giving the signal that he had treed his prey.

 _tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I fully admit, in the rush to post this before the fall finale it hasn't really been proofed.

 _Sabbatical_

 _Chapter 2_

Rounding the cabin, he slowed to a stop.

She was just standing there leaned up against the wood pile with her arms crossed staring at the sky. His dog was sitting at her feet.

"I was starting to go a little stir crazy in the cabin. I thought I would come out to enjoy the sunset. It really is beautiful here. Peaceful."

He didn't know what to make of it. What to make of her. She had gotten free, but she hadn't tried to run away. As his anger petered out, he didn't know what to say.

There was a nip to the early autumn air. He was still carrying the jacket to her suit. Unbunching it, he put it around her shoulders.

She gave him a nod of thanks.

"There is a reason why I was brought _here_ to be killed. The man who shot me – I told him that I wanted to retire to a place like this. I told him I wanted to live out my last days in a quiet pristine piece of wilderness. Somewhere unspoiled by man. I would say that this isn't exactly the way I thought it would happen, but the truth is I never really thought it would happen – _retirement._

" _That_ was the way I always thought my life would end – on the wrong end of a gun barrel. I just never expected _him_ to be the one to pull the trigger."

Her gaze still on the sunset, she was far more loquacious than usual.

"I could and I should go back to my old life. Seek vengeance. Who knows, in a little while maybe I will – but for now, I've decided to stay here."

His eyes widened in wonder.

"Of course, there are going to have to be some changes. I'm going to need a few improvements. Adding a water heater for one. Some insulation. New glasses."

Standing there with her arms still crossed, she stated all these things matter of factly – almost disinterestedly.

"These past few weeks I've been trying to decide what I'm going to do with _you._ It's been a long time since I've lived with someone else. I'm not sure how well the roommate situation is going to work out."

His hand reached out to cup her cheek. Turning her head to look at him, he brushed his thumb across her lips before leaning down to try to capture her mouth with his.

Finally uncrossing her arms, putting a hand to his chest, she stopped him. " _That's_ not on the table."

 _tbc_

A/N If you are reading and enjoying kindly leave a review. If you are reading and not enjoying go ahead and leave one too.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sabbatical_

 _Chapter 3_

Watching the sunset, Kate explained her dilemma. "These past few weeks I've been trying to decide what I'm going to do with _you._ It's been a long time since I've lived with someone else. I'm not sure how well the roommate situation is going to work out."

His hand reached out to cup her cheek. Turning her head to be facing him, he brushed his thumb across her lips before leaning down to try to capture her mouth with his.

Finally uncrossing her arms, putting a hand to his chest, she stopped him. " _That's_ not on the table."

He didn't take her rejection well.

Roughly, he grabbed her by the back of her neck. "Now you listen here - you're going to get back in that bed and you're going to -"

In two quick jabs, using the same little homemade shiv she had used to pick her lock, Mr. Kaplan slashed both of his carotid arteries.

Letting go of her, he stumbled backward in shock. By the time he seemed to reconsider and angrily started to lurch back toward her, it was too late. She didn't even have to move. He hit the ground before reaching her.

While his dog sniffed him curiously, she went back to watching the rest of her sunset.

He should have kept spoon-feeding her instead of giving her a chance to get a hold of her own utensil.

 _Finis_

A/N Yeah? Nay? Meh? Let me know.


End file.
